


A Wild Woman

by the_welsh_woman



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Corsetry, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Lap Sex, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Obedience, Reader Insert, Soft Dom Sherlock, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victorian era, independent woman, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_welsh_woman/pseuds/the_welsh_woman
Summary: By Victorian Standards, you are considered the dreaded Wild Woman! Your aunt and uncle threaten to disown you and turn you out into the streets unless you agree to a little re-education on how to be a proper lady.Lusty smut and thrills. Strap in. Soft Dom Sherlock, eagerly obedient reader. You naughty girl!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You, Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	A Wild Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for reading. You can also find me at thetaoofzoe on tumblr.

Your Aunt and Uncle had had enough of you. They were fed up with your lack of female decorum and your absolute insistence to star gaze, associate with male aeronauts and start fires from chemistry experiments gone awry. But you couldn’t help yourself. After the scandal of the woman who attempted to join the Chemistry Society a few years back, you had been forever changed. Women could do anything and you were intent on grabbing that elusive gold ring. If that meant attending boisterous underground resistance meetings, or not wearing your corset, then so be it.

Unfortunately, your family did not see it that way. To them, you were a wild woman who had no place in decent Victorian society.

One gloomy autumn evening, when your uncle returned from the gentleman’s club, he sat both you and your aunt down at the dining room table for a talk.

Your uncle then gave you a choice.

Well, it was a choice between scylla and charybdis, but a choice nonetheless.

You were either to be turned out into the street to fend for yourself, with no money and no prospects and definitely no husband, or you were to travel to London to be kept, re-educated and made acceptable to be returned to society by a pair of reputable brothers who promised to produce reputable ladies.

What could you do, but agree to the latter, as the former was a nightmare you never wanted to experience.

So you made the long involuntary train-trek cross country to London.

The man who met you at the train station was tall, and slim with a well-manicured moustache that curled up at the ends in the most fashionable way. When he reached for your single suitcase and turned to walk away, you followed without protest.

**

Baker Street was a short narrow avenue that seemed unnecessarily busy for so early in the morning, and when the Hansom slowed, your companion opened the door and hopped out. He offered his gloved hand, which you took and followed him to the ground.

When the cab rode off, the man gently took you by the arm and guided you across the road. He walked up the steps to a dark painted door with the numbers 221b etched on a half-moon of glass above it. He led you inside and up the stairs to a room at the end of a long corridor.

It was a well-appointed room. Against the wall was a large bed with a patchwork cover flanked by two low dark wood tables upon which sat twin lamps with beaded green lampshades. To the left, a tall window brought in the hazy morning light and illuminating the small writing desk beneath it. There was also a large wardrobe stood in one corner opposite a bookshelf which was crammed with books.

‘Your room, for the duration of your stay. I expect that it will be maintained without clutter.’

He then looked at you and slowly perused your form. You felt scandalised! No man had ever dared make his inspection of your body so plain before. Scandalised, yes, but a slow simmer of heat in your belly belied your inner outrage.

He humphed, and his eyes moved to meet yours again.

'Sloppy,’ he said. 'That you expect to be taken seriously, dressed like this is insulting.’

You opened your mouth and he lifted his brows, waiting for you to speak.

'I expect, sir, for you to watch your tongue when addressing me.’

He laughed quietly.

'My brother will be home shortly,’ he said ignoring your protest. 'I believe you will be spending the evening in his company. Granted, he is less strict than I am, so don’t get used to his…’

The man pinwheeled his hand in the air as if searching for the most appropriate word, but the opening and then the closing of the front door distracted him.

'Ah,’ he murmured. 'He’s come home early. Please wash thoroughly and change your clothes. I expect that you have something better than this?’

You narrowed your eyes.

'I will give you one hour and then come downstairs and into the study for inspection. The study is to the right at the bottom of the stairs. Have you… questions?’

'Do you intend to stand here and watch me wash and dress?’

He smiled and wordlessly turned to leave you to your task.

'We’ll break you of that attitude,’ he promised and closed the door behind him.

You wavered on your feet and went to collapse on the fainting couch at the foot of the bed. You were breathless, excited, astounded that you were aroused by the man’s quiet dominance.

'This is ridiculous girl!’ you chided yourself aloud. 'This whole thing is ridiculous.’

But at least you were in London. You had promised your aunt and uncle that you would be ’re-educated’ and that you were going to come home the niece they always wanted so that you could be married off to the local farmer’s son. But what they didn’t know, was that you were going to use the little stipend they’d provided and run away into the arms of the big city.

In the meantime, this was what you needed to do to get to where you needed to go.

You got up, stripped out of your travel clothes and inspected the pitcher and basin on the wash stand in the corner. There was water in the pitcher and a clean cloth hanging on the railing. There was also a lump of lanolin soap sitting on the side of the basin and you went about washing the dirt from your travels off of your skin. You didn’t bother with a corset, or your stockings. You merely shrugged into your chemise, dress and shoes and went down to the study.

You stood at the closed door, humming with excitement and terror. What if this brother was a hunchback, with a mutilated face and was only gentle because his looks terrified everyone. What if he was old and decrepit and smelled of liniment! You wrinkled your nose at the thought and opened the door.

The study was beautiful, quiet and a fire burned in the small hearth. The walls were covered with dark tapestries and old maps. Books and newspapers were stacked everywhere, but it did not appear to be done in a chaotic manner. There was an order to this room and your heart clenched when your eyes fell on the man who was rising from the high wing-backed chair.

If Gods walked the earth, on a regular basis, you would not have been surprised by his appearance. He too was tall, like his brother, broad across the chest with a narrow waist and sturdy thighs. He was in his shirtsleeves with a high starched white collar and dark brown tweed waistcoat and matching dress trousers.

And the curls. Oh the soft mass of chocolatey brown curls were stylish and clipped short and nicely complimented his handsome chiselled face.

'Turn around, please,’ he said, his voice all honey and milk and you obeyed immediately.

'Face me again.’

You did so and he approached, hands clasped behind his back. He shook his head.

'You know this is unacceptable, don’t you.’

It wasn’t a question.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, you thought. You had practised on the long train ride to London. You knew exactly how you were going to respond and exactly what you were going to say. But your mind had gone blank and only silence came out of your sweet quivering mouth.

You lowered your gaze.

His dark shoes were buttoned neatly and had been shined carefully. He was obviously a man who cared about his appearance.

'I expect things from you, when you’re under my roof. This shabbiness and unruly nature will not be permitted and if you continue to pursue these avenues, you will be…’

He trailed off, and began to walk in a slow circle around you, prowling, like a sleek beast and you couldn’t help feeling helpless.

Like you were prey.

He stopped after one revolution and stood at your back. He was so close that the heat and scent of him engulfed you. You closed your eyes, and sweat broke out across your upper lip and brow.

He 'humphed’, sounding just like his brother and stuck a finger against your side. You didn’t dare squirm away from his examination and you held yourself taut.

'No corset,’ he said, finding you soft and unrestrained beneath your clothes. 'And I wager, no stockings or combinations.’

You were silent and it seemed that the very silence was a living creature, pricking your skin.

'Answer me.’

'No, none of that.’

He took in a long breath and let it out slowly.

'Upstairs, now. Gather your undergarments and bring them here.’

You turned so fast that you nearly banged into him. But you managed to scurry round him, and dart up the stairs as fast as your legs beneath your full skirts would carry you. You blindly grabbed everything that you had and nearly tumbled back down the stairs in your haste to please this man, this stranger, who within moments of meeting him made you want to drop to your knees and worship his masculinity.

He was still standing in the same place where you left him, back straight, head up, elegant hands clasped behind his back.

Out of breath, you stood before him, arms full of undergarments and he smiled. That smile took your breath away. He directed you to dump your clothes on the nearby desk.

'Now,’ he began, scholarly. 'The makings of a society appropriate lady, begins at her skin. Do you understand?’

You swallowed hard and nodded.

'Good. Now, remove your clothing. We have to start from the skin.’

There was heat in his voice, filled with a demand that brooked no argument, and with trembling hands, you unbuttoned your waistcoat, unpinned your skirt and shrugged out of your rough collared shirt until you stood there bare beneath your chemise.

You worked your hands together in front of you feeling damp between your legs and ready to show him everything that was private about you.You unlaced the chemise at the collar and let it fall.

He looked at you for a long time, appreciating you, drinking you in and he was very obviously pleased with you.

He pointed to the combinations lying in a heap on the desk.

'Combinations.’

Your combinations were in two pieces so you stepped into the split bottoms and pulled on the top.

'Now corset.’

You went back to the table. You had two corsets, and you looked to him for his opinion.

'Blue,’ he said. 'It laces in the back.’

Normally, as you dressed yourself, your corsets (when you wore them) laced in the front. But this one, he chose purposefully. He wanted to have control over dressing you.

The blue one was already partially laced so all you had to do was pull it over your head and hold it in place. You turned your back to him and waited. He began to slowly tighten your laces, starting from the top and working his way down, one after the other after the other he pulled the narrow fabric through the eyelets closing the boned corset around you, trussing you like a tart and stealing your breath.

The corset was tight, but not overly so, just enough to make you realise that you liked it. He tied the remainder of the cord round your waist and tucked in the excess.

'Will you take it off me when it’s time?’ you breathed, arousal making you lightheaded.

And he hummed a soft response.

Then followed your simple cream and blue coloured dress, which you stepped into with his help. It buttoned up the back and he took his time doing so.

Then after what seemed an eternity, he stepped away from you and you mourned the loss of his heat. You watched him walk to the chair, turn and sit down.

'Come here, and bring your stockings and ribbon.’

Like a puppy, you followed and stood at his knee.

He took the stockings and thin blue ribbons and laid them across his lap.

'Right foot,’ he murmured and patted the spot on his thigh where he wanted you to put it. 'Balance yourself on the chair if needed.’

You put a hand on the top of the wing back and sighed softly when he rolled up the first stocking and slid it on your foot and up your leg. You bit your lip, but you couldn’t look away from the deft fingers that trailed fire along your skin. He tied the ribbon just below your knee and folded the top of the stocking over it.

'Left.’

You switched legs and he repeated the process, only this time after he had tied the ribbon and folded the stocking down, he held your calf with both hands and looked up at you.

'Now you are finished. Is there anything that I did that you did not understand?’

You shook your head, not trusting your voice to come out as anything but a squeak. He nodded to acknowledge your answer, paused, and then slid one hand up your calf, to your thigh and over the material of your combinations to where they split to reveal your tender sex. He lightly brushed his fingertips over your naked mound and you made a noise that was quite unbecoming of a society lady. Clapping a hand over your mouth, you did the only thing you ever wanted to do the moment you laid eyes on him; you widened your legs.

'I prefer an unruly woman,’ he said, sliding one finger into your slick wet cunt. 'I think they have spirit.’

Whining, you grabbed onto the other side of the chair and leaned on it for support. He stroked your clit slowly, carefully, pushing back the swollen little hood and pinched it between his fingers. You squeezed your eyes shut and stars burst against the darkness. You were going to scream if he continued.

'Please,’ you whispered, jerking your hips forward, encouraging his further exploration. 'Please… just please!’

He slid his fingers out of you and with his eyes still on your, he put those same fingers into his mouth.

A cry of frustration escaped you. You hiked your skirts and climbed onto his lap, giving him just enough room to unbutton the opening of his trousers and draw out his leaking cock. You took him in hand and he grabbed your hips and pressed back into the chair as you positioned yourself enough to sink slowly down onto him.

You leaned back into his hands, tipping your chin up and moaning loudly, voluptuously, clenching tightly around him, circling your hips to feel all of him filling you completely. He groaned quietly, much more subdued, but no less aroused and he looked up just as you looked down at him. You grabbed his exquisite face between your hands and kissed him, lapping eagerly into his delectable mouth, letting your body rise and fall as your cunt greedily devoured him.

You pushed your fingers into his soft curls, and held his head up, kissing and biting at his plush lips, riding him slowly at first, and then faster as the crescendo of desire and lust and pleasure crested then exploded inside you. Every part of you clamped down hard on him and you rocked and back and forth, milking the shuddering orgasm out of him.

It took a moment before the two of you finally relaxed from your shared high. Still holding his face, you kissed his cheeks and his forehead and his lips over and over until his softening cock slipped out of you. You sat back on his thighs and imagined his cum leaking out of you and onto your combinations. You giggled at the dirty thought.

'I’m Sherlock,’ he said after a long silence, looking up to meet your gaze.

'I’m… smitten,’ you answered.

Maybe a little re-education wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
